Sam's Surprise!
by I'm Different So Deal With It
Summary: Sarah Newman a new DS arrives at SunHill she's married but is on her way of getting divorced when Sam asks about her personal life what Sarah says comes as a shock to Sam. This is set after Romania, Stuart and the miscarriage and after Sam dumps Phil.
1. The new DS and a shock for Sam!

**Sam's surprise**

**Summery: Sarah newman a new DS arrives at SunHill she's married but is on her way of getting divorced when Sam asks about her personal life what Sarah says comes as a shock to Sam.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I dnt own any of these characters apart from: Sarah, Joshua (Sarah's half brother), Becca (Sarah's half sister) and Steven (Sarah's dad). (Sarah, Becca and Joshua have the same dad but not the same mum. Becca's and Joshua's mum died when they were eight years old)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"I'd like to introduce a new member of the team DS Sarah Newman." Announced Sam.**

**Sarah sat down at her desk fifteen minutes later Sam came to her desk about a case and Sarah happily obliged to help her. When Sarah's shift finished she headed down the canley arms with the rest of CID. The relief introduced themselves to her and Dan bought the first round in. At the end of the night Sarah went home to an empty house once again which by now she was used to her ex husband to be had moved out and Sarah had the house to herself from then on. They had agreed to be friends but knew their relationship wasn't working out.**

**The next morning Sarah came into work on time and continued the case with Sam for a long time there was silence in the car until Sam broke it.**

**"So you married?" Asked Sam.**

**"Soon to be divorced actually." Replied Sarah.**

**"What was your maiden name before you got married?" Questioned Sam curiously.**

**"Nixon. My mum was Samantha Nixon." Said Sarah.**

**Sam stared at Sarah after the last sentence not believing what she was hearing.**

**"What?" Asked Sarah,**

**"Well my name's Samantha Nixon." Said Sam shakily.**

**They stared at each other stunned at the revelation.**

**Sam's POV:**

_**I have another daughter! I thought Abi was my only daughter!**_

**Sarah's POV:**

_**Oh my God! After all these years I've finally met my mum! She's my boss too! Woah!**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well what do you know Sam and Sarah are mother and daughter! To find out how they react REVIEW!!!! Four or mre revws shd do!!**


	2. questions, answers & getting to know you

Some italics are POV'S and others are flashbacks. I'll name them so you don't get confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ They both stared at each other in disbelief. "How can i be sure you're not lieing? If you were in a care home who put you there?" Asked Sam.

" Yes i was in a care home. My social worker told me that a Deborah and Steve Nixon put me there. Do the names ring any bells?" Replied Sarah. "Yes as a matter of fact they do!"Replied Sam angrily. They did because Deborah and Steve Nixon were her parents.

Flashback:

_Sam lay in hospital confused and wondered what was going on. She turned her head to the window and saw her parents talking to the doctor with horrified expressions on their faces. Then her dad walked in. "Dad? What's going on?" "We've just spoken to the doctor dear. It's seems you have a stomach tumor. That's why your stomach was so swollen". Replied her dad. Actually that wasn't true at all. Sam had actually just had a baby but there were some complications and Sam had to be put to sleep while the doctors got the baby out of her. When the doctors explained what had happened her parents were horrified. Deborah told Steve to stay here and keep Sam company while she put the baby in care. Deborah and Steve said they always knew what was best for Sam and that Sam didn't know what she wanted in life._

End of flashback

Sam's POV:

_I can't believe my parents lied to me! That they never told me I had another daughter! I just can't believe it!_

Sarah's POV:

_What's wrong with Sam? Maybe she doesn't believe me and she thinks I'm lieing?!_

" So how old are you?" Asked Sam. Well if this was her daughter she might as well get to know her.

" 23". Replied Sarah.

"Hmmm. Five years older than Abi." Sam mused.

"Abi? Who's Abi?" Asked Sarah curiously.

"Abi's my other daughter. Your half sister." Said Sam.

The rest of the day they got to know each other and Sam accepted Sarah as her daughter. Now the hard part would be telling Abi. How would she take it? Would she take it really well? Or will she go completely berserk?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! So the people who asked me... "How did Sam not know she had another daughter?" Your answer is in the chapter u just have to look hard! Another chappy comin' soon!


	3. telling Abi, glad and getting used to it

The next day Sam and Sarah waited anxiously at Sam's house for Abi. Sam had called Abi and told her to come to her house with Jared as she had something important to tell her. They were waiting when there was a knock on the door and Sam opened it to find Abi stood there with a three year old Jared clutching tightly onto his mother's hand. Sam invited her daughter in as soon as Abi walked in she noticed Sarah stood there. "Mum who's this? One of your mates from work?" Abi asked.

"No Abi. Sarah's part of the important thing I have to tell you. Abi, Sarah is your half sister." Sam announced.

Abi stood there in a deep state of shock and white as a sheet. "What? If this is true why did you keep it from me? How long have you known?" Asked Abi firing questions at her mum from all directions.

Abi's POV:

_How could mum keep something this big from me for 18 years. I have a sister for goodness sake! Did she think i wouldn't understand so she decided to keep it from me? Well __**if **__Sarah is my sister i will get to know her._

"Abi. I only found out today!" Sam protested.

"Oh. Well since you're my sister I might as well get to know you." Abi said.

Sam left the girls to get to know one another and took Jared into the garden.

"So. How old are you?" Asked Abi.

"23. So that means I'm the older sister I'm afraid. Sam did tell me your 18. So what about you is the little boy you came in with yours? Don't worry I'm not one to judge " Sarah said.

"Yes he is mine his name is Jared and he's three years old. So i don't mean to pry but what about your dad?" Asked Abi trying not to sound too intrigued.

"I was put into care when I was only a baby by our grandparents and then my dad tracked me down and took me to live with him it was great at first but then my dad became violent when i was younger not just towards me. He became violent towards Becca my half sister and Joshua my half brother. As well as his wife Clarissa who was lovely she was my step mum. She died in a car crash. She was Becca and Josh's mum. She died when they were only eight they're now 14 years old and living with dad. He kidded the courts that he was a fit father to them he tried to kid the courts that he was a fit father to me too but i was having none of it. So i went back into care until i was 16. Growing up I had a boyfried John and well, after once sleeping with him i became pregnant my dad found out and went ballistic he forced me to get an abortion and he made sure that me and John never saw each other again." Sarah explained. Abi was shocked at how this man could be so cruel towards his own flesh and blood! His own daughter! They spent the rest of the day talking and playing with Jared. Abi let Sarah hold Jared seeing as he was her nephew. It grew late and at nine 'o' clock Abi told them she had to go as she was walking out of the door she told Sarah that it was lovely meeting her and that she was glad that she was her sister. That night Sarah lay down and thought that Abi took it rather well she was shocked at first of course but she soon got used to it she even said that was glad that Sarah was her sister even though they had only known each other 7 hours.

Now all that was left to do was to tell everyone at SunHill station but that can wait until tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So there you go Abi took it rather well! But how will every1 at SunHill Station react?! 15 reviws 'till my nxt chappy! SO HIT THAT BIG BLUE BUTTON AND GET REVIEWIN' Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. telling sunhill and stuart's heartache

**The next day Sam and Sarah strolled into SunHill station and was immediatly met with a case, someone had assulted a teenage boy. Sarah and Sam headed out to the place to investigate. Later that day Sam and Sarah came back, their investigation pointed them towards the boy's father and his friends eventually they got a confession out of him.**

**Sam's POV:**

_Well time to get it out in the open we can't hide it forever._

**As they entered CID Sam told everyone that she needed to make an announcement. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her,**

**"I found out only a few days ago that Sarah is my daughter. The reason we haven't got the same last name is because Sarah is married soon to be divorced. Her husbands last name is Newman." Sam explained. Everyone in CID looked at them in shock, Jo noticed the disappointment etched on Stuart's face confused as to why Jo went over to him.**

**"Stuart? What's wrong?" Jo asked. "I kind of fancied Sarah but if she's married there's no chance." Stuart stated miserably. "But she's getting divorced there still could be hope." Jo replied trying to lift Stuart's spirits. "So what. She'll probably get snapped up by some other guy and i'll be left alone again. Thanks for trying Jo but i need to be on my own." Stuart said and he walked out of CID. Everyone was amazed at the announcement that their was a mother and daughter working in the same department. Jo however was thinking about how miserable Stuart was and trying to think of a way to help him.**

**Jo's POV:**

_Stuart looked so miserable when sam mentioned that sarah was married. i think they would be perfect for eachother. but how do i help them get together without pushing them further away from one another._

**Meanwhile Stuart was sitting by the river throwing stones into it and replaying things over in his head.**

**Stuart's POV:**

_i know i was stupid and hurtful to sam when she had the miscarriage but i wasn't ready for a baby we had only been dating for a few months and she was already pregnant. but afterwards when she asked me to leave, i realised that when she became pregnant that it was her only chance to have another baby and when she miscarried it destroyed her chances. it was then that i wanted to go back into the house and hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay but it was too late by then. and then when sarah came into sunhill and i got to know her i thought: yes! this is my chance to have a happy relationship but then i find out she's married and it put my chances down. it didn't matter if she was going to be divorced soon she is a good looking girl and would soon get snapped up! i know what i need to do now i need to move on and forget about sarah its the only way it wont hurt._

**Stuart made his way back to SunHill and tried to forget about Sarah and avoid her so when he got an invitation by one of his mates to go to a nightclub and get completely hammered he accepted. He hoped he'd meet someone there that would take his mind off Sarah.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So it looks like Stuart fancies Sarah but is disappointed to find out she's married. Stuart wants to forget about her but Jo wants to ghet them together! What will happen next? 9 reviews to find out! so hit that big blue button and review! x**


	5. Waking up, getting close & interruptions

**HIYA EVERYONE THIS IS THE 5TH CHAPTER ENJOY!!!!**

**The next morning Stuart woke up with a tremendous hangover he looked over to his right and saw the girl he had met the night before but he couldn't remember her name.**

**"Hey you, wake up!" Yelled Stuart.**

**"I have a name you know. It's Stacy." Replied the girl irritated.**

Stacy got up anyway and got dressed, she was about to ask whether she could have some coffee but she was hurried out of the flat by Stuart. Stuart hurried to his car and drove to SunHill with Stacy following close behind in her silver mercedes.

Stacy's POV:

_I don't know what is wrong with him but he will be mine soon enough. Also I can tell he has got his mind on this other girl well I better see what my competition is and get her out of the picture as soon as possible, I always get what I want and some bimbo is not going to stop me!_

Stuart got to work and went up to CID as he came through the doors he was handed a case about the shooting of a 12 year old boy and he was paired with Sarah. Stuart thought this day couldn't get any worse, what with waking up next to a random stranger and then being paired up with the woman he harboured feelings for.

Sarah's POV:

_Stuart seems nice, I wonder if he's got a girlfriend. Oh what am I saying! I sound like a teenager with a crush, god get a hold of yourself girl! Like he'd go for anyone like you, he's nice and good looking and you're plain and boring who'd go for you!_

Inside the silver mercedes Stacy was fuming after seeing her competition it was clear that a lot of planning would have to go into this after all this girl was quite pretty, reaching into her bag she pulled out a camera and took some photos of Sarah and then she drove away to start plotting ways to get rid of this girl.

After Stuart and Sarah had got back to SunHill station they set to work on getting their suspect to confess to the shooting but they didn't and as they saw it was so late in the evening they knew it had to wait until the morning. Stuart plucked up the courage and invited Sarah for a drink, they went to the canley arms and Stuart bought the first round of drinks in. Stacy walked in the canley arms, seeing how close Stuart and Sarah were getting her temper boiled and she walked over to Stuart and kissed him passionately. Stuart had a look of utter surprise on his face but just before he could explain the kiss Stacy jumped in first.

"Hi my name's Stacy i'm Stuart's girlfriend, nice to meet you." Stacy introduced herself.

Sarah felt hurt inside but covered it up really well and excused herself saying that she had to be somewhere, she got up and almost ran from the pub. Stacy's eyes followed her and she had a look of triumph on her face as well as a smug grin.

Sarah kept thinking about Stuart that night as she lay in bed.

Sarah's POV:

_Stuart has a girlfriend! Of course he does! Why wouldn't he? How stupid could I be? I just have to now forget about him and my feelings for him and move on._

So with that Sarah rolled over, turned off the light and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's this chapter finished! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to hit that big blue button and review! Poor Stuart and poor Sarah! Horrible Stacy! lol! 5 reviews are needed before I post up my next chapter so get reviewing! See ya! x


End file.
